deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie/@comment-26942270-20161229192017
My raditz idea Background: In this version Frieza is at first a kind ruler who wishes to try and redeem the sayians, king vegeta who constantly exposed the young raditz to horrific sights leading the young sayian to grow up into a sadistic monster gets frieza's child killed. Raditz having disgust for his own race tells frieza what happened causing the emperor to snap and destroy planet vegeta as he saw sayians from then on as unredeemable monsters but has a great amount of respect for raditz. Frieza tells raditz that he is free to kill nappa and the prince vegeta whenever he wishes and they are surprisingly weaker than him. Sayian saga: It starts off as normal but with vegeta and raditz kind of switching roles, just like how it originally went but with vegeta this time as the one who sends the message to raditz and nappa who go to earth for their own wishes but with nappa being more of someone just doing his job. In the afterlife Goku and Vegeta decide to team up against the sayians so they go to king Kai and train for a year. The rest of the Sayian saga goes on as normal but with vegeta helping Goku but at the end vegeta takes nappa's pod and goes off to get his own wish. Frieza saga: During this arc raditz serves as the secondary villain with him many times abusing the zenkai boost so much he becomes more powerful than Frieza but is still loyal. After Frieza meets guru raditz bargains with guru that if he makes him stronger by unlocking his potential he and Frieza will also use the dragon balls to revive all the namekians they killed as Frieza heavily regretted it. Guru agrees and him unlocking raditz's potential put raditz on par with third form Frieza. Later in the battle following raditz is incredibly injured so he manipulates dende into healing him which makes him on par with final form Frieza. Later after Frieza survives the sprit bomb raditz kills krillin for his sadistic pleasure which turns Goku into a super Sayian. Goku then beats raditz to near death and then goes on to battle Frieza. When the dragon balls bring back everyone killed by Frieza and his men nappa comes back since raditz killed him so then he has no evil master and out of his own free will becomes mr satan's body guard. Raditz then escapes the explosion of namek with the new purpose of becoming a super Sayian himself Cell saga: Raditz is with king cold and Frieza when they arrive on earth but is sparred by trunks. However he listens to the conversation between Goku and trunks and then leaves earth with the intent of forming his own team to help him take down both the Z fighters and the androids. The following three years passes and raditz and his new team which consists of a saiberman, a namekian, a cloned Sayian and a member of Frieza's race. Raditz then shows the Z fighters and the androids he has learnt how to become a super Sayian and says he is waiting to see which team wins and then he and his comrades will take on the victors. After the androids defeat the Z fighters raditz wishes them luck for their quest to find Goku while he and his team goes off to find Goku. Along the way they meet Dr Gero which at first shocks them but Gero explains that when he died his consciousness was uploaded to a much stronger android body, he then joins raditz's team in order to find Goku. Eventually raditz and his team meet up with cell and form an alliance and raditz helps cell more by manipulating vegeta to allow cell to transform into his perfect form. Raditz and his team then enter the cell games as cell's allies but are eventually are beaten to near death and gohan even kicked raditz's eye out but sparred his sadistic uncle and his teammates allowing them to leave earth and for Dr Gero to plot revenge again but in the end cell decides to become part of the Z fighters by having protecting the earth as his purpose in life and realising nothing is perfect. Buu saga: Here Raditz and his gang and along with Dr Gero and the cell he was creating that he got to his perfect form by using DNA of #17 and #18 in the main timeline are all hired by badabi in the mission to resurrect majin buu. After the death of badabi raditz and his gang ambush buu and mr Satan and witness the birth of evil buu, however evil buu/ super buu in this version is possessed by dabura as when majin buu turned dabura into a cookie and ate him dabura's spirit then tried to possessed buu but couldn't due to there being nothing but positive thoughts inside, but when the evil of buu was released dabura then possessed evil buu/super buu. The saga then goes on as it normally did but with raditz killing chi chi, videl and bulma and Gero killing #18 and nappa and good cell joining Goku and vegeta but when super buu becomes kid buu dabura and the grey evil buu also come out and join raditz. The saga then continues as it did but in the final battle grey evil buu, dr Gero, raditz, raditz's teammates, good cell, evil cell nappa, piccolo and gohan are added in. Eventually when Goku charges the spirit bomb raditz's team mates are killed by piccolo and gohan and raditz creates and artificial moon which transforms him and nappa into great apes and they then combine that power with super Sayian 3 which they learnt over the seven years. Piccolo transforms into his giant form and helps nappa against raditz, gohan and good cell eventually kills dabura, grey evil buu, evil cell and dr Gero but everyone except for Goku who is charging the sprit bomb is still brutally beat up by kid buu and super Sayian 3 great ape raditz. Eventually raditz beats nappa up extremely badly to the point where he is in his base form vomiting out blood and barley able to move, raditz then tries to kill Goku but is turned into candy by fat buu and is then killed by gohan, piccolo and good cell with their last amounts of ki. After the death of kid buu vegeta rushes to nappa's side saying they will bring him back but nappa says he is ready to face the ultimate consequences for his evil actions when he worked for Frieza and raditz even though he did not enjoy doing them and regretted it, nappa then tells vegeta he is the like the son he never had and then dies